


The Korean Office

by saraofthejungle



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXID (Band), EXO (Band), Epik High, GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), TXT (Korea Band), The Office (US), shinee', 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraofthejungle/pseuds/saraofthejungle
Summary: Welcome to Dunder Mifflin, Seoul Branch. Follow these extraordinary employees and their ridiculous manager through an ordinary mid-size paper company.





	The Korean Office

**Author's Note:**

> **I DO NOT OWN THE OFFICE OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE OFFICE** I just really love it and I wanted to bring together the lavish world of k-pop idols into the simple world of the office. 
> 
> This is my very first fanfic so I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am not a writer at all, but when I couldn't find such a specific fic to read, I guess it was up to me to create it. I do take constructive criticism, but please be kind.
> 
> Thank you <3 
> 
> Here are the Characters for reference 
> 
> Michael Scott - Jackson Wang  
> Pam Beasly - Park Jimin  
> Jim Halpert - Kim Taehyung  
> Roy Anderson - Park Chanyeol  
> Dwight Schrute - Jeon Jungkook  
> Angela Martin - Kim Seokjin  
> Phyllis Vance - Hani  
> Stanley Hudson - Kim Heechul  
> Ryan Howard - Min Yoongi  
> Kelly Kapoor - Jung Hoseok  
> Oscar Martinez - Kim Namjoon  
> Kevin Malone - Kim Yugyeom  
> Meredith Palmer - Kim Hyuna  
> Creed Braton - Do Kyungsoo  
> Toby Flenderson - Suho  
> Jan Levinson - Bae Irene
> 
> (I tried to put them where I thought their personalities fit best + future relationships)

Welcome to Dunder Mifflin Paper Co., Seoul.

The day begins as Taehyung pulls into the parking lot, parking his red corolla at his usual spot and stepping out into the brisk morning air. It’s a sunny day in Seoul but there’s a cold breeze so he wraps his scarf tight around himself as he slowly walks to the gray concrete office building and walks up the stairs to the second floor where the Dunder Mifflin offices are. Tae has been a paper salesman for two years and although it’s not the most exciting job, he receives regular bonuses, which help fund his obsession with photography, because cameras and lenses aren’t cheap. But the thing he looks forward to every day is his best friend Jimin. 

“Good morning Taehyung, can I please see you in my office to go over your quarterly review in five minutes?” asked Jackson when he saw him come in.  
“Alright, I’ll be right there.” He took off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair and slung his messenger bag along with it. He takes a quick glance at Jimin who is settling in at the reception desk, giving him a small wave and a crooked smile, Jimin answers back with a tired grin as he puts on his sits in his old chair to listen to voicemails and review incoming faxes. Seeing as there is no more time to waste Tae gets up and slowly trudges into Jacksons office located directly behind his desk. 

“Kim Taehyung, welcome to my humble abode, may I have this months sales reports, please” Jackson sing songs while making grabby hands at Tae as he takes a seat.  
“It looks like you’ve done pretty good this month, what happened with the Choi account?”  
“I unfortunately couldn’t close that sale,”  
“So you have come to the master for guidance, is that what you’re saying young grasshopper?”  
“Well, you called me in here-”  
“Well let me show you how it’s done!”  
Jackson has been at Dunder Mifflin for twelve years, four of them as manager of the Seoul branch. Being the top salesmen for three years he was the obvious choice for Manager after his predecessor retired. Jackson likes being the center of attention so he used his position as manager to its fullest extent. He insisted he had a certain je ne sais quoi when it came to selling paper, which was either do to his outlandish antics to land a sale, or his strong support group of salesmen who would swoop in and seal the deal. 

Tae finally emerges from Jackson’s office and sighs, catching the receptionist’s eye and making him laugh silently. They both knew how exhausting sitting with Jackson could be when he was on a roll, but they found they could speed up the process by showering him with compliments so he became distracted and let them off the hook sooner. Now it was Jimin’s turn to take him on as we approached the reception desk.  
“Jiiiiimiiiiiiiiiiin, what do we have today?” He drawls excitedly while taking some of the complimentary candy and popping it in his mouth.  
“A fax came in from corporate for your me-”  
“Jimin, didn’t I already tell you to put all faxes into the special filing cabinet?”  
“What special filing cabinet?” he wonders while looking around his desk. Jackson takes the fax from Jimin and crumples it up, throws it in the garbage can and laughs while turning to the rest of the office only to see them all concentrating on their work. Jimin shouldn’t be surprised by Jackson’s antics anymore, but he still finds ways to make his job a little more complicated than it should be.  
“Aw look how cute you look when you’re confused!” Jackson laughs while walking over to Tae’s desk, making him look up at that comment and indeed see Jimin’s cute plush lips make a small o.  
“Oh Tae, I wish you were here when he started, he was even cuter a couple years ago” he adds while laughing at Jimin’s face of indignation and then walks back to his office laughing to himself. They all seem to collectively breathe easier once Jackson closes his office door, quickly getting busy knowing it won’t be long before the peace comes crashing down when their boss inevitably returns seeking entertainment,

Taehyung is typing away when he hears him come out of his office and walk up behind him and shout.  
“Wazzaaaaap!” making Tae jump and turn his chair, laughing at Jackson’s antics he responds less enthusiastically.  
“Wazaap”  
“Wazzaaap!” Jungkook, whose desk is adjacent to his yells back, even sticking out his tongue, which encourages Jackson to respond even louder.  
“Wazaaaaaaap!!”  
“Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaap!!!” The rest of the office either sigh under their breaths or proceed to grab more coffee from the break room. You see, Jungkook is somewhat of a sycophant when it comes to Jackson, hoping it will ensure a relationship beyond boss and subordinate to better his future at Dunder Mifflin. Now Jackson is looking at Tae hoping he will join in, but Tae chooses to torture him by not giving in.  
“What?”  
“I didn’t say anything” He responds, while slowly turning back to his computer.  
“All right…all riiight, I guess I’ll see you later… okay everybody…Get back to work!” he reluctantly says as he slowly walks back into his office hoping someone will respond before finally turning around and closing his door again. 

~~~~~

At 11:00 a.m. Bae Irene walks in greeting Jimin at reception while finishing up a call on her cell. Irene is the Regional Manager for the offices in northern South Korea, and she regularly visits the branches she is in charge of. She likes to run a tight ship so Jackson tries to behave when she’s around, not that he’s scared of her, because he’s not.  
“Ireeeeene, Irene! Irene!” he chants while skipping to her “Do we have a meeting today?”  
“Yes we do, can we step into your office? Jimin, if you could please join us and take notes.” Jimin grabs a note pad and pen, and follows them in, stealing one shared glance at Tae to convey she would rather be anywhere else. 

Once they’re all settled and the door is shut, Irene begins the meeting.  
“All right, was there anything you wanted to add to the agenda?”  
“Mm me no get an agenda” Jackson responds in a baby voice  
“I’m sor- what…I’m sorry?” Irene asks while frowning in his direction.  
“I didn’t get any agenda,” he states clearly this time.  
“Oh, well I faxed one over to you this morning” Irene mentions calmly.  
“Really cause I- we didn’t uh, did we get a fax this morning?” He asks Jimin who is fidgeting in his seat.  
“Uh yeah, the one-”  
“Then why—why isn’t it in my hand?” he asks while miming empty hands in front of Jimin.  
“-Because a company runs on efficiency of communication, right?” he adds laughing lightly at Jimin.  
“So what’s the problem Jimin, why didn’t I get it?” he asks, crossing his arms and jutting out his chin.  
“You put it in the garbage can that was a special filling cabinet for faxes”  
Irene stares at the floor pursing her lips in frustration while Jackson recovers with a quick laugh.  
“Yeah uh, yeah that was a joke. The joke is actually my brothers and it was supposed to be for bills, but it doesn’t work great with faxes apparently-” he continues but is cut off while Irene hands him her copy of the agenda with a sigh to move on with the meeting.  
“Okay since the last meeting, the board has decided that we can’t justify a Seoul branch and an Incheon branch-”  
“Oh okay, okay” Jackson begins to fidget.  
“No Jackson, don’t panic-”  
“This is good, this is fine, excellent--although alarms bells are going ring-a-dingy-dingy”  
“Jackson, we haven’t made decisions, I’ve spoken to the Incheon branch, I’ve told them the same as you, and its up to either you or them to convince me that your branch can incorporate the other.”  
“-Okay no problem”  
“This does however mean that we are going to be down sizing” Jackson’s eyes enlarge in shock.  
“Me don’t wanna hear that, Irene. Because downsizing is a bitch, it is a real bitch. And I wouldn’t wish that one their men; I certainly wouldn’t wish it on my men. Is Incheon branch concerned about downsizing?” Jackson rambles but is interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone. Jackson takes quick glance, “oh uh, its Bam Bam, terrific rep, do you mind if I take it?” she waves her manicured hand in approval.  
“Bam Bam!”  
The voice on the other line speaks “hey douche bag!” Jackson tries to brush it off while Bam Bam continues on his tirade.  
“Is the witch coming in today?”  
“Um I don’t know what you mean-” Jackson adds in a nervous sweat.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask her one question. Does the carpet match the drapes?” Bam Bam adds before Jackson quickly hangs up the phone.  
“Oh my god. That’s…horrifying…and horrible. Horrible person.” He says quietly. The awkward moment stretches on until Irene asks “So do you think we could keep a lid on this for now? I don’t want to worry people unnecessarily.”  
“No, absolutely” Jackson confidently says “under this regime, it will not leave this office. Just…like that” he says while he mimes zipping his lip.

Out in the cluster of sales desks Hani gets up to ask Heechul “so what does downsizing actually mean?” Namjoon over hears and walks over to them while motioning them to meet in the break room. Once they have all sat down with their snacks he starts back up.  
“You know what this means? It means you must update your resumes, just like I’m doing”. Over by the accounting desks Jin is stress venting to Yugyeom.  
“I bet its gonna be me…It’s probably gonna be me.”  
“…Yeah it’ll be you” Yugyeom responds while nodding solemnly. Meanwhile, Taehyung is leaning over the reception desk facing Jimin after being waved over.  
“I have an important question for you, Tae. Um, are you going to Jin's cat’s party on Sunday?”  
“Stop. That is ridiculous…of course I’m going” They both continue to laugh as they try to think what kind of gifts Jin will be expecting for his beloved cat Princess Peach. 

~~~~~

Jackson sits in his office eating his bag of steamed vegetables when he sees a new person come into the office and gratefully welcomes the distraction and hops up abandoning his lunch. “This is Mr. Wang” Jimin introduces as Jackson walks up and proclaims out loud “Guilty! Guilty as charged” While shaking his hand and learning he is the new temp that was assigned to them the temp agency.  
“Min Yoongi, nice to meet you.” Jackson directs him to his new desk all while making bad three stooges jokes that no one ever laughs at but himself, in hopes someone will take the bait. Its during these moments that Jimin is reminded that he wants more himself, because no one grows up dreaming to be a receptionist. What he is passionate about are his paintings, mostly in watercolor or oil pencil. Tae has always complimented his paintings and that makes him a bit more hopeful for the future. 

~~~~~

In this mid-sized paper company, it doesn’t take long before Jungkook and Taehyung start bumping heads. Today Jungook begins by noticing Tae’s overflowing inbox is spilling onto his desk, so he quickly grabs his ruler and starts running it along the perimeter of his desk, which causes Tae’s papers to tumble onto his keyboard and then the floor upon contact.  
“What are you doing?” Tae whisper shouts while trying to maintain professionalism while in the middle of a sales call.  
“Just clearing my desk or I can’t concentrate”  
“But its not your desk” Tae fights back after quickly hanging up the phone.  
“But its overlapping” Jungkook fires back “it’s all spilling over the edge. One word, two syllables. Demarcation.” Tae looks at him with revenge simmering behind his eyes. When Jungkook gets up to go to the bathroom, Taehyung decides to mark his desks boundary lines by propping sharpened pencils, point facing up, between their desks as a means of defense.  
“You can’t do that,” Jungkook points out.  
“Why not”  
“Safety violation, I could fall and pierce an organ.”  
“We’ll see” Taehyung crosses his fingers for good luck and a smile on his face. Jungkook in frustration grabs his phone and in whack-a-mole fashion, slaps each pencil away.  
“This is why the whole downsizing thing doesn’t bother me,” Tae says out loud over the banging sounds, making Jungkook stop and stare at him.  
“Downsizing? Downsizing?” Jungkook asks. Jungkook doesn’t have a problem with downsizing, in fact, he has been recommending downsizing since he first got there. He even brought it up during his interview. 

~~~~~

Jackson checks in with Jimin at reception after lunch, noticing her resume on the screen only takes up one line. “Relax Jimin, everything is under control.” He begins flipping through the messages, “oh, oh yeah. These are very important. I better run back to my office now and take care of these!” Then he starts running in slow motion while making action sounds and laughing to himself. Jackson likes to think of himself as a role model to his employees, someone who garners respect and admiration.

~~~~~

At 3:00 p.m. Jackson decided to gather everyone in the conference room find a way to cheer them up.  
“Now I know there are some rumors going around out there and I just…kind of wanna set the record straight-”  
Jungkook shoots up and urgently whispers, “I’m Assistant Regional Manager. I should know first.”  
“-Assistant to the regional manager.”  
“Can you just tell me, please? Just tell me quietly. Whisper it in my ear.”  
“I’m just about to tell everyone.”  
Namjoon asks, “Can you just tell us”  
“Please! Okay…do you want me to tell them?” Jungkook asks Jackson.  
“You don’t even know what it is” he chuckles  
“Okay, you tell them. With my permission.” Jungkook adds confidently and stands with his arms on his hips as he stares down his co-workers.  
“I don’t need your permission”  
“Permission granted”  
Exasperated, Jackson finally begins, “Corporate has deemed it appropriate to enforce an ultimatum upon me. And, uh…Irene is thinking about downsizing either the Incheon Branch or this branch.”  
“Yeah, but…Jackson, what if they downsize here?” asks Namjoon.  
“Not gonna happen”  
“It could be out of your hands, Jackson.” Heechul fires back.  
“It wont be out of my hands, Heechul, okay? I promise you that.”  
“Oh, can you promise that?”  
“On his mothers grave!” Jungkook intercedes.  
“Well…no-” Jackson laughs it off “-Well, yeah, it is a promise. And frankly I’m a little bit insulted that you have to keep asking about it.”  
“It’s just that we need to know,” says Heechul.  
“I-I know. Hold on a second. I think Jimin wanted to say something…Jimin, you, uh…had a look that you wanted to ask a question just now.” Jimin looks surprised to be put on the spot but he answers anyway.  
“I was in the meeting with Irene, and she did say that it could be this branch that gets the axe.”  
“Are you sure about that” Heechul asks.  
“Look Jimin, uh, maybe you should stick to the ongoing confidentiality agreement of meetings.”  
“Yeah Jimin, information is power” adds Jungkook.  
“So, you cant say for sure whether it’s gonna be us or them, can you?” Heechul questions.  
“No, no, no, no. Heechul, no. You did not see me in there with her. I said if, uh, if corporate wants to come in here and interfere, then they’re gonna have to go through me. Right? You know, you can go mess with Incheon branch’s people. But I’m the head of this family, and you aint gonna be messing’ with my chillun’.” Heechul just stares back slowly shaking his head.

~~~~~

“If I left, what would I do with…all this useless information in my head? You know? Tonnage price of manila folders? Um, your favorite flavor of yogurt, which is mixed berry” Taehyung says to Jimin bringing a light blush to his cheeks. He’s leaning over the reception desk in his usual spot.  
“Oh, well, yeah, you’re on to me” he giggles back. Taehyung gives him a big smile as he walks back to his desk to answer his phone, which has been ringing for a while. Jimin watches Tae for a few more seconds, admiring his sun-kissed skin and his elegant hands. He feels a little warmer when he sees his tongue poke out as he concentrates. Tae feels eyes on him, and he catches Jimin staring with a goofy smile on his face. He turns back to his computer screen, feeling something warm settle in his chest.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jackson is now giving Yoongi a tour of the office and stops at Jungkook's desk, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
“Ooh, watch out for this guy, Jeon Jungkook in the building! This is Yoongi the new temp.”  
“What’s up” Jungook casually responds while cleaning the smudges off his glasses.  
“Nice to meet you” says Yoongi as he brings up his hand to shake with Jungkook.  
“Introduce yourself, be polite” Jackson nudges.  
“Uh, Jeon Jungkook, Assistant Regional Manager”  
“Assistant to the Regional Manager. So uh, Jungkook, tell him about kung fu, and your car and everything.”  
“Uh, yeah, I got a ’78 280Z. Bought it for $1,200, fixed it up. It’s now worth three grand” he brags to Yoongi.  
“That is his profit” Jackson adds.  
“Yeah, I got a new engine and suspension. I got a re-spray. I got some photos around here-” says Jungkook as he reaches into his drawer.  
“Oh! Damn it!” he yells  
“Tae!”  
“-Ok. Hold on, hold on. Judge is in session. What is the problem here?” ask Jackson as he stands between Jungkook and Taehyung's desks.  
“He put my stuff in Jell-O again!” Jungkook answers as he thrust the plate of Jell-O containing his stapler onto his desk. Jimin laughs loudly and quickly covers his face with his delicate hands to stop himself.  
“That’s real professional. Thanks” says Jungkook to Taehyung.  
“This is the third time! And it wasn’t funny the first two times either Tae!” Jungkook fumes. Jungkook feels that people sometimes take advantage because it’s such a relaxed work environment but as a volunteer sheriff’s deputy (on the weekends) he takes things very seriously in his life. Jungkook is about to reach through the Jell-O for his stapler but Jackson stops him.  
“No, no, no, no! Do not take it out. You have to eat it out of there, because there are starving people in the world, and it’s a waste of food”  
“Okay, you know what? You can be a witness” Jungkook points at Yoongi who is still standing there watching everything unfold with a bored expression.  
“Can you reprimand him, please?”  
“How do you know it was me?” Taehyung questions as he conveniently snacks on a Jell-O cup.  
“Its always you” Jungkook seethes through his teeth.  
“Are you gonna discipline him or not?”  
“Ooh, discipline, kinky!” he giggles.  
“All right, here’s the deal, you guys. Thing about a practical joke is that you have to know when to start as well as when to stop. Tae now is the time to stop putting Jungkook’s personal effects into Jell-O.”  
“Okay” Tae nods, as he clears his throat.  
“Jungkook, I’m sorry, because…I’ve always been your biggest flan.” Jackson shakes and chokes out a laugh.  
“Ho ho! Nice! That’s the way it is around here” says Jackson to Yoongi “It just goes round and round and round-” Yoongi finally decides to speak up delivering his own pun.  
“You, uh, you should have put him in custardy”  
“OH HEY! Yeah! New guy!” Jackson shouts at Yoongi as he gives him a shove to the chest.  
“And he scores-” Jackson continues to laugh.  
“-Okay, that’s great” Jungkook says with a straight face, “I guess what I’m most concerned with is damage to company property. That’s all.” Jackson just stares back at Jungkook and after a few seconds’ whispers “pudding…putting. I’m trying to think what other dessert to do...”

~~~~~

Its 5:10 p.m. and the day is almost over, ready to welcome the weekend. Taehyung is at reception again talking to Jimin.  
“Do you like going out at the end of the week? for a drink?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Well, that’s why we’re all going out. So that we can have an end-of-the-week drink,”  
“So when are we going out?”  
“I don’t know. Tonight, hopefully”  
“Okay, yeah” they hear the door open and Chanyeol, Jimin’s fiancé who works downstairs in the warehouse, walks in.  
“Hey man” Chanyeol skeptically says to Tae.  
“Hey!” Jimin greets him sweetly, “do you mind if I go out for a drink with these guys?”  
“Uh, no, no, come on. Lets get out of here, let’s go home” Chanyeol responds without hesitation.  
“…Okay, um, I’m gonna be a few minutes, though, I’m off at 5:30” says Jimin with a bit of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. He gets up and heads over to fax the last forms of the day.  
“You know what? You should come with us” Tae reassures Chanyeol.  
“Because, you know we are all going out and it could be a good chance for you to see what people are like outside of the office, you know I think it could be fun” he finishes, not looking at him and instead choosing to fiddle with the cuffed sleeves of his dress shirt.  
“No, it sounds good. Seriously, we gotta get going” after an awkward silence, Tae tries to start another conversation by asking what Chanyeol is carrying with him in the big black trash bag but is quickly cut off when Chanyeol turns around frustrated.  
“Just tell him I’m waiting in the car.”  
“Alright dude, talk to you later” Tae says to Chanyeol's back as he heads downstairs. With nothing left to do he also returns to his desk to finish up for the day. Tae sometimes wonders if he will be invited to the wedding, and if he would actually show up.

~~~~~  
Jackson is finishing up his day talking to Yoongi in his office and letting him know what he thinks the vibe of the office is.  
“I feel that I’m a friend first and a boss second, probably entertainment third” finished Jackson as he is interrupted by a knock at his door, he sees through his window that its Jimin and he quickly tells Yoongi to follow his lead.  
“Come in! So uh, corporate just said that I don’t want to uh-”  
“You got this fax” Says Jimin as he hands Jackson the papers.  
“Oh thank you. Jimin, can you come in here for a sec?” he asks Jimin who was about to leave.  
“I was gonna call you in anyway” says Jackson with a serious face and waits for Jimin to take a seat.  
“As you know there’s going to be downsizing. And you have made my life so much easier in that I am going to have to let you go first.” Jimin’s face falls immediately.  
“What? Why?”  
“Why? Well, theft. And stealing”  
“Stealing? -Um, what am I supposed to have stolen?” he asks in confusion.  
“Post-it notes”  
“Post-it notes? What are those worth, like, 50 cents?”  
“Yeah, 50 cents. You steal 1,000 post-it notes at 50 cents apiece, and, you know, you’ve made a profit margin. You’re gonna run us out of business, Jimin.”  
“Are you serious?” Jacksons just nod.  
“I can’t believe this, I mean, I’ve never even stolen as much as a paper clip, and now you’re firing me.” He says in a rush, panic setting in.  
“And the best thing about it is that, uh, we’re not gonna have to give you any severance pay… because that is gross misconduct, and, uh…so just clean out your desk. I’m sorry.” He hides a grin behind his hand, and looks up at Jimin only to see Jimin has covered his face and is starting to shake as small sobs start to be heard. He sits there for a minute, letting it go on until he can’t hold it in anymore and shouts.  
“You’ve been punked! Surprise! It’s a joke!” he laughs with a huge grin, “we were joking around! See?” Jimin looks up, tears running down his face, trying to catch his breath.  
“Okay, he was in on it! He was my accomplice and-” Jackson looks at Yoongi, who is sitting motionless, staring down at the carpet, and he starts to shake his head in disapproval.  
“And it was just kind of a morale booster thing. And we were showing the new guy around, kind of-kind of giving him the feel of the place. So you should—god, we were—we totally got you-”  
“-You’re a jerk!” Jimin shouts and storms out of his office, not wanting to hear it anymore.  
“Ah, I don’t know about that” Jackson says under his breath as the door slams. Yoongi continues to sit awkwardly, trying not to look Jackson in the eye. 

~~~~~

Jimin finally emerges from the bathroom with a tissue dabbing at his nose and stops at Tae’s desk noticing he hasn’t left yet.  
“Can I walk you out, Jiminie?” Jimin is about to answer but they hear Chanyeol honking impatiently from outside for Jimin, he ends up apologizing with his eyes as he quickly puts on his coat. He’s doesn’t want the evening to be ruined by his fiancés sour mood.  
“I’m sorry, but have a nice weekend Tae.”  
“Yeah, you too, enjoy it!” he scratches the back of his neck and lets out the frustrated breath he was holding in since he heard Jimin run to the bathroom in tears just wanting to make the shorter man smile. He gets ready to head out by reaching under his desk and pulling out a plate of Jell-O that has a Worlds Best Boss mug and gently placing it on Jacksons Desk.


End file.
